


Sleeping Diva

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Garderobe still enjoys a nice nap
Kudos: 3





	Sleeping Diva

Even after the breaking of the Curse, some things remained among those who had once been under its influence. Cogsworth could always tell what time it was without checking his watch. Lumiere found that fire no longer burned his fingers. Plumette sometimes felt weightless, as if she could just lift up her arms and fly once again. Prince Adam had his growl and (presumably) beastly stamina.

Madame de Garderobe took naps. They were not as long as weeks at a time as before; an hour at the most and ten minutes at the least. They also didn’t happen suddenly, although she did find herself becoming tired without reason as she was dragged to sleep. It had become a common sight to find the diva asleep in a chair or on a couch, snoring peacefully.

“Maman? Maman, I wanted to see if you...oh!” Stanley stopped in the doorway, blinking as they found their mother asleep in her favorite sewing chair. She was sitting perfectly straight, one of her latest projects in her lap as she snored.

They softly laughed, shaking their head as they stepped into the room. Carefully they took the fabric, needle, and thread from her. Stanley couldn’t help admiring the partially finished shirt she was making before setting it down on the table.

Stanley left the room briefly, fetching a light blanket and coming back. “We don’t want you getting cold,” they murmured, spreading it over her lap. They took the time to tuck it around her, humming as they smiled at her. “I’ll tell them you’ll come down later,” they said. They kissed their mother on the forehead tenderly before standing up straight. “Have a nice sleep, maman.”

***

Garderobe woke twenty minutes later, snorting softly as she blinked and looked around. For a brief moment she could not move and fear made her believe she had turned back into a wardrobe. The moment passed and she relaxed, her tensed up body relaxing. She looked at the blanket covering her in confusion before slowly understanding, smiling to herself as she got up. She folded it and set it aside, taking a moment to fix her hair before heading downstairs for a late lunch with her family, knowing that her husband and child were waiting for her.


End file.
